maledictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Proeliator
Proeliator was once built on great warriors and military minds; now, the clan is built on angry rebels and those who would buck the dominant authority. Once regarded as a high clan and noble line of warrior scholars, the Proeliator Bloodline have tarnished their reputation, action by action. Through a litany of historical events of rebellion and Vampiric Revolts, they have fallen farther and farther from their former glory. More so than any other Bloodline, the Proeliator keep the company of other vampires, and one haven might house an entire brood. They also keep multiple safe houses, as their conflict-driven existences often make single locations inhospitable. Some Proeliator even carry on the urban practice of the home invasion, dominating or killing a home’s occupants and taking over. Like other pursuits, however, home invasions rarely sustain their interest, and the vampires often move on once they grow bored with the locale. Young Proeliators may hail from any background and often have a pet cause or issue of burning personal importance. All types of dissidents find their way into the ranks of the Proeliator, from bomb-throwing biker anarchists to vociferous fascists to nihilistic radicals. This is, of course, part of the reason the Bloodline is so disorganized. Organization Proeliator was once built on great warriors and military minds; now, the clan is built on angry rebels and those who would buck the dominant authority. Once regarded as a high clan and noble line of warrior scholars, the Proeliator Bloodline have tarnished their reputation, action by action. Through a litany of historical events of rebellion and Vampiric Revolts, they have fallen farther and farther from their former glory. More so than any other Bloodline, the Proeliator keep the company of other vampires, and one haven might house an entire brood. They also keep multiple safe houses, as their conflict-driven existences often make single locations inhospitable. Some Proeliator even carry on the urban practice of the home invasion, dominating or killing a home’s occupants and taking over. Like other pursuits, however, home invasions rarely sustain their interest, and the vampires often move on once they grow bored with the locale. Young Proeliators may hail from any background and often have a pet cause or issue of burning personal importance. All types of dissidents find their way into the ranks of the Proeliator, from bomb-throwing biker anarchists to vociferous fascists to nihilistic radicals. This is, of course, part of the reason the Bloodline is so disorganized. Even though the Bloodline is far less organized today than it was centuries ago, they still operate under a chain of command. * General - Highest authority inside the Proeliator. * Commodore - Represents the Bloodline inside The Kindred when the General is away. Also the General’s advisor. * Captain - Leads a particular group or nest of vampires. All Proeliators answer to their Captain and Captains answer to the Commodore. * Commander - Right hand man or woman of the Captain. In charge when the Captain is absent. * Lieutenant - Title earned through achievements. Awarded by the Captain. * Corporal - Title earned after transitional period. * Cadet - Cadets are newborn vampires that are still under the 20 year old mark. Distinguishing Abilities And Characteristics Proeliator’s are the strongest clan of vampires and are always looking for a reason to fight. They are quick to anger and are very passionate about their beliefs. You will never find a Proeliator by themselves because they always travel in packs. They believe in strength in numbers. They are physically stronger, faster, and they have sharper reflexes than any other Bloodline. A Proeliator is able to beat an older Regium in hand to hand combat. When feeding or angered Proeliator’s eyes turn bright yellow or bright red. Most of the members of this clan are warriors at heart. They always have a cause in mind. They are known to be just and very practical, but at the same time they do have the capacity for cruelty. Siring Individuals of strong will or aggressive personalities are normally sought, provided they have a clear head and can learn to be a part of Bloodline. Most have some sort of hard-luck story or black secret behind them that caused their sire to take note. Proeliator’s have a very strong pack mentality and therefore sire only those who they believed to have a strong sense of loyalty. It is not uncommon for Proeliators to test the individual in question prior to siring to make sure they have a strong will. Just like Regium, there are no accidental turnings with Proeliators. Media